1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the structural support of architectural stands and pieces such as tables, display stands, door pulls, displays, and the like.
2) Description of Prior Art
As far as known, there appears to be no prior art patent dealing with an assembly in which splines or keys interlock with collars about a centralized bar, such assembly being used as an architectural support such as a table leg or platform leg or door pull.